


Sul ghiaccio, sotto le luci natalizie

by abrosuna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen, rated for language
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrosuna/pseuds/abrosuna
Summary: Quattro amici idioti vanno a pattinare sul ghiaccio e, ovviamente, fanno gli idioti.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ma sì, perché no, proviamo a pubblicare anche qualcosa in italiano.  
> Ci ho messo letteralmente un anno a finirla (per pigrizia, ops), ma in qualche modo continua a sembrarmi carina (wtf??), quindi dai. Boh. Facciamo questo tentativo.
> 
> Prego il cielo che non ci siano errori perché quando l'hai ormai imparata a memoria a forza di rileggerla non si fa caso più a nulla, haha-

In mezzo agli schiamazzi si udì uno strillo subito seguito da una vivace imprecazione, e Mike ed Erwin scoppiarono a ridere, sbuffando nuvolette di condensa. Hanji aveva perso l’equilibrio, e aveva avuto la splendida idea di artigliare il braccio di Levi in cerca di supporto nonostante questi fosse inesperto quanto lei. Guardare l’uno inveire e l’altra agitarsi, entrambi protesi con tutte le loro energie a raggiungere il bordo della pista da pattinaggio senza finire a terra, era senza dubbio più intrattenente di qualunque cosa avessero in programma per quella sera.

Non che ci fosse niente di programmato, a dire la verità: i quattro amici erano usciti assieme per il semplice gusto di passeggiare sotto le luminarie natalizie che decoravano le vie del centro, appese da un edificio all’altro, penzolanti giù dai balconi come cascate di stelle argentee o dorate, ravvolte intorno ai tronchi degli alberi e alle pianticelle fuori dai negozi. Le vetrine illuminate, poi, le bancarelle che somigliavano a delle casette in assi di legno con i tetti spruzzati di neve finta, il profumo di dolci, la musica delle giostre per bambini, il vociare spensierato delle persone riunite intorno ai caloriferi posti vicino ai tavoli fuori dai locali – bastavano anche solo due passi per riempirsi i polmoni di quell’aria festosa.

La pista da pattinaggio non era una novità, tuttavia lo era stata l’anno precedente, perciò Hanji era rimasta piacevolmente sorpresa quando l’aveva riconosciuta in fondo alla piazza. I tre uomini, al contrario, non avevano mostrato altrettanto entusiasmo: Mike ed Erwin si erano affrettati subito a rifiutare, asserendo di essere – in tutti i sensi – troppo grandi, mentre Levi si era limitato ad una più classica ammissione di inesperienza dovuta al troppo tempo trascorso dall’ultima volta in cui aveva infilato un paio di pattini. Non lo avesse mai fatto.

«E allora? Nemmeno io sono capace, che importa!»

«Non ho intenzione di arrancare come un deficiente,» era stata la secca replica che sperava, come al solito, di ottenere la vittoria per sé ed il silenzio dell’altra. Non che in genere funzionasse, comunque.

«Su, su, poche storie!»

«Si può sapere perché devi stressare proprio me? Prenditela un po’ anche con quei due stangoni.»

«Ma se uno di loro due cadesse farebbe un buco nel ghiaccio.» Aveva rivolto a questo punto un sorriso ad entrambi, schioccando un bacetto in direzione di Mike. I suddetti stangoni, nel frattempo, stavano assistendo alla discussione con enorme divertimento: ora che erano stati ufficialmente esonerati, potevano permettersi di sghignazzare impunemente di fronte ai battibecchi degli altri due senza dover temere di venire chiamati in causa da colei che, ormai sembrava abbastanza ovvio, avrebbe avuto l’ultima parola.

Levi aveva incrociato le braccia, irremovibile, ed aveva piantato lo sguardo torvo sulle lenti dell’amica. «Senti, se vuoi andare a pattinare lega un cuscino sotto il culo del tuo ragazzo e trascinaci lui, perché io non mi muovo da qui.»

Nemmeno cinque minuti dopo si stava allacciando i pattini intorno alle caviglie, pentito e amareggiato di aver ceduto alle suppliche, il tutto senza risparmiarsi di esplicitare la propria frustrazione in vivaci imprecazioni, ovviamente, con grande imbarazzo delle madri lì vicino che speravano che i loro figli non facessero caso al signore maleducato con il cappotto nero.

«Dai, Levi, muoviti!» Hanji lo stava aspettando vicino all’ingresso della pista, impaziente. Quando un originale invito a usufruire del bagno era stato tutto ciò che aveva ricevuto in risposta, era scoppiata a ridere.

Stabilire chi fra i due fosse il più incapace non era semplice, anche se probabilmente il titolo spettava ad Hanji, che non faceva nulla nemmeno per fingere un poco di grazia, troppo impegnata a cercare di restare in piedi. Levi, con lo sguardo fisso sul terreno sconosciuto sotto di sé, cercava una postura che gli permettesse di mantenere l’equilibrio raddrizzando la schiena un millimetro alla volta, concentratissimo; ogni tanto ondeggiava pericolosamente, ma cacciando una mezza parolaccia fra i denti riusciva bene o male a evitare la caduta. Spingeva indietro prima un pattino, poi l’altro, avanzava un poco, ad un certo punto sentiva il busto sbilanciarsi e si aggrappava al bordo della pista, per nulla intenzionato a rischiare di rompersi una gamba per una cosa così idiota e ridicola. Chi l’aveva trascinato lì, tuttavia, non l’aveva certo fatto con l’idea di lasciargli il tempo di abituarsi ed imparare in tranquillità.

«Non tenerti a me, deficiente!»

«Ho afferrato la prima cosa che mi è capitata sotto mano!»

«Allora non ronzarmi intorno se non sai stare su questi cazzo di cosi!»

«Ma insieme è più divertente, dai!»

Mike ed Erwin, che si godevano con gran gusto l’esibizione, ormai passavano più tempo a ridere e a commentare che a chiacchierare di altro.

«Mi meraviglio che ancora non siano caduti,» fece il più alto, che doveva stringere le labbra per trattenere le risa, nonostante gli angoli della bocca fossero visibilmente rivolti verso l’alto. Per lo meno fingere di supportare la propria fidanzata non era cosa malvagia.

Erwin, d’altra parte, in questo senso non si faceva nessun tipo di problema. «A giudicare da come annaspano, succederà presto.»

«Accidenti, che incoraggiamento!» esclamò l’amico, soffocando con uno strano verso l’ennesima risata. Grazie al cielo gli altri due erano troppo concentrati su quello che stavano facendo per accorgersi di loro.

«Perché, tu non lo pensi?» Quel sopracciglio alzato accompagnato da quel mezzo ghigno era quanto di più scettico Mike potesse vedersi rivolgere, e non aveva torto ad esserlo.

In effetti i due coraggiosi pattinatori non parevano in nessun modo sulla strada del miglioramento: se uno dava segni di aver afferrato il concetto e si mostrava un poco più stabile, l’altro puntualmente perdeva l’equilibrio e ricercava istintivamente una mano o un braccio da stringere per potersi meglio reggere in piedi. Invece, non senza una certa sorpresa da parte dei due uomini rimasti fuori, arrivarono a conquistare qualche metro pattinando a tutti gli effetti senza scivolare nemmeno una volta. Certo, avanzavano con movimenti insicuri e un poco disordinati, restavano sempre vicini al bordo della pista e si tenevano per mano in modo da darsi l’un l’altro maggiore equilibrio, tuttavia avanzavano, con le lame che graffiavano il ghiaccio ed il trillo allegro della risata di Hanji.

«Sono adorabili,» commentò Erwin, dopo un momento di silenzio in cui come testimone delle risate era rimasto l’accenno di un sorriso. Più li osservava, e più si accorgeva di particolari che all’inizio non risultavano evidenti, come le dita di lei più avvinghiate intorno al palmo dell’altro che non viceversa, oppure lo sguardo di lui concentrato sulla figura instabile dell’amica, che invece alternava alla superficie scivolosa e alla gente intorno a loro occhiate sempre sorridenti.

«Vero.» Mike annuì piano. Erano proprio belli da vedere.

Il capitombolo arrivò totalmente inatteso, e tre voci su quattro si unirono in una risata tanto più spontanea proprio perché colta alla sprovvista. Risata che, per fortuna, fu abbastanza rumorosa da smorzare le imprecazioni del quarto.

«Tirati su, invece di stare lì a ridere come una deficiente.» Levi, che impiegò qualche secondo di troppo a risollevarsi a causa della scivolosità del ghiaccio, poteva sentire il proprio dispetto accrescersi ad ogni istante in cui il suo sedere restava a contatto con la superficie gelida e bagnata.

Hanji, da parte sua, pareva trovare la loro caduta tanto esilarante da meritarsi del tempo per essere apprezzata, tempo in cui tentare anche di alzarsi avrebbe evidentemente richiesto uno sforzo esagerato. «Che volo, che volo! È stato fantastico!»

«Ma vaffanculo.» A fatica, Levi riuscì finalmente a rimettersi in piedi. In teoria sul nero del cappotto le macchie di bagnato non si sarebbero dovute vedere, quindi almeno il fondoschiena si era risparmiato questa umiliazione. Purtroppo non era possibile dire la stessa cosa dei polpacci, avvolti in pantaloni grigi ora umidicci e chiazzati di scuro. Non era per niente una bella sensazione.

La sua faccia cupa contrastava in maniera sublime con il volto gaio di Hanji, che si era finalmente decisa a risollevarsi a sua volta, anche se con meno metodicità dell’amico. Con un unico slancio poi raggiunse il bordo della pista, da cui tese una mano all’altro per invitarlo a raggiungerla. Lì cominciarono a confabulare.

I due uomini se ne accorsero, certo, ma non se ne preoccuparono finché non li videro lanciare una lunga occhiata nella loro direzione; a quel punto non sapevano se dover temere di più dall’espressione seria di lui o dal sorriso di lei. Ovviamente fra di loro era normale scherzare – anzi era cosa rara che qualche figuraccia passasse senza un bel giro di battute –, tuttavia era anche normale che a dettare legge fossero Hanji e Levi, e la donna in particolare era quella che portava i pantaloni meglio di tutti: non sarebbe stato ridicolo, dunque, prepararsi a pagare le conseguenze delle risate fino a quel momento impunite.

«Credi stiano parlando di noi?» domandò Mike.

«Probabile,» rispose l’altro.

«E credi che siamo nei guai?»

Erwin gli diede una pacca sulla scapola, ottimista. «Si staranno semplicemente lamentando di come li abbiamo presi in giro finora, su. Il peggio che potrà capitarci sarà dover offrire loro una cioccolata calda come indennizzo morale.»

Il colloquio fu breve, e presto i due in pista ripresero a pattinare lungo il bordo. Quando raggiunsero l’altra metà della comitiva, però, artigliarono il corrimano e si fermarono di fronte a loro.

«Hai visto come sono brava, Mike, hai visto?» Hanji si sporse subito con entusiasmo, allungando il collo per cercare un bacino dal suo uomo.

Questi non la fece certo attendere, e arricciò le labbra facendole schioccare contro la punta del suo naso. «Bravissima.» Le passò poi le dita di una mano fra i capelli, con delicatezza, per risistemare le ciocche che le erano scivolate davanti agli occhiali.

Si udì un colpetto di tosse simulato dalla voce di Levi, e sia i due piccioncini che lo stangone numero due si voltarono verso di lui, che se ne stava solennemente in equilibrio sulle lame con la schiena diritta e le braccia incrociate. I suoi occhi, severi e impassibili, alternavano occhiate ora ad Erwin, ora a Mike. «Ora voi due andrete a fare il biglietto e porterete i vostri culi saccenti qui dentro. Visto che guardare gli altri che pattinano vi diverte tanto, provarlo di persona vi piacerà da impazzire.»

Erwin inarcò le sopracciglia, in un’espressione di candida sorpresa. «Andiamo, vuoi privarci della possibilità di ammirare quanto siete belli da qui?»

«Tu vedi di fare poco lo spiritoso, che sei già nei guai,» sibilò l’altro, fulminandolo con lo sguardo. «E tu,» fece poi voltandosi verso Mike, «bada un po’ a quella piattola della tua ragazza, così magari evita di cadere addosso a me.»

Il più alto rilasciò un greve sospiro, e con aria rassegnata si voltò verso il suo degno compare, arrivando addirittura a posargli una mano sulla spalla. «È giunto il momento, Erwin.»

«Sì,» fece quello, altrettanto serio. «Ormai non possiamo più fuggire.»

«Avete finito di fare i cretini?» Il rimbrotto scocciato di Levi ottenne in risposta un coro di risatine.

Con tutto il gruppo riunito, le scenette che venivano a formarsi sarebbero state ancora più intrattenenti da osservare da fuori: lo stangone numero uno – con grande dispiacere di Levi – si rivelò più abile di quanto non avesse lasciato trapelare, e più di una volta riuscì ad evitare all’ultimo minuto gli scivoloni degli altri; Erwin invece si fece trovare un poco instabile, ma imparò in fretta ad avanzare con una certa disinvoltura. Hanji e Levi avevano progettato di chiamarli in pista per potersi fare beffe della loro inesperienza, convinti che non avrebbero saputo fare di meglio dei numeri che fino a qualche momento prima avevano trovato tanto divertenti, perciò quando si scoprirono loro stessi nella necessità di aggrapparsi alle braccia dei loro uomini restarono piuttosto delusi. Ciò non toglieva nulla all’atmosfera allegra che si era creata, comunque, e ogni pretesto per ridere era valido.

Pattinavano tenendosi per mano o aggrappandosi al bordo della pista, additavano lo scintillio delle lucine sugli alberelli in vasi di terracotta disseminati a decorazione della piazza, osservavano e commentavano sottovoce quanto fossero teneri i bambini che a malapena raggiungevano le loro ginocchia e agitavano le gambine sul ghiaccio scivoloso, sorretti dai loro genitori; di tanto in tanto riconoscevano qualcuna delle canzoni – per lo più natalizie, ma non solo – che a stento si udivano sopra gli schiamazzi della gente e si mettevano a cantarle con trasporto, finendo quasi subito fuori tempo e scoppiando a ridere di conseguenza. L’ora che avevano a disposizione i primi che erano entrati finì con ragionevole rapidità, e gli altri due uscirono assieme a loro.

«Visto che è stato divertente?» cinguettò Hanji prendendo posto su una panca libera, senza nemmeno curarsi di chiedere l’effettiva opinione del resto del gruppo dal momento che la risposta le pareva abbastanza evidente: nessuna lamentela avrebbe potuto negare i sorrisi che aveva visto stampati sui volti di tutti e tre.

«Ho il sedere congelato,» fu il commento di Levi, pronunciato più per dare fastidio all’amica che per altro, mentre si chinava a slacciare i pattini.

Lei per tutta risposta scoppiò a ridere e gli diede un’energica pacca sulla schiena.

«Adesso però ci vorrebbe qualcosa di caldo,» suggerì Erwin. «Potremmo andare… c’era una di quelle bancarelle che vendeva bevande…» Fu costretto a interrompersi, poiché stava avendo qualche problema con lo scatto che teneva bloccati i lacci rigidi dei pattini, ma ad ogni modo gli altri avevano capito a che cosa si riferiva.

«La via per cui siamo passati prima?» fece Mike, che invece stava già indossando le proprie scarpe.

L’altro soffocò la risposta affermativa in un secco sbuffo, provocato dallo sforzo con cui era finalmente riuscito a sbloccare il maledetto aggeggio.

«Oh! Lì c’era anche la cioccolata, vero?» Hanji allargò un sorriso, ricordando il profumo che aveva catturato la sua attenzione quando aveva oltrepassato lo stand. «Mike, per favore, mi daresti una mano a slacciare questo? Mi sa che l’ho stretto troppo.»

 

«Certo che voi sareste anche potuti restare, avevate ancora un po’ di tempo.»

«Non avrebbe avuto senso da soli.»

«E perché no? Avremmo potuto guardarvi da fuori anche noi e farci due risate.»

«Ma noi non ridevamo di voi!»

«Certo che no, era l’aria che vi faceva il solletico.»

Tutti risero.

Alla fine avevano optato per un bar, invece che la bancarella a cui avevano inizialmente pensato, attirati dall’idea di ripararsi al caldo e stare comodamente seduti ad un tavolo. Inoltre Levi poteva avere la soddisfazione di ordinare del tè senza il timore di vedersi portare un bicchierino di plastica con la stessa indecente bevanda al limone che si trova ai distributori automatici.

Hanji fece per immergere la punta dell’indice nella nuvoletta di panna montata che ricopriva la sua tazza di cioccolata calda, ma si trattenne per via dell’occhiataccia che le aveva lanciato l’amico. Prese allora il cucchiaino, ne raschiò una puntina e la offrì a Mike, imboccandolo. «Comunque ve la siete cavata discretamente solo perché c’eravamo noi.»

«Ah, sì?» replicò quello, estremamente divertito.

Lei annuì con decisione, piantandogli subito dopo l’indice nella spalla e volgendo lo sguardo verso Erwin. «La prossima volta voglio proprio vedere cosa combinate da soli.»

Levi annuiva, un angolo della bocca sollevato in un mezzo sogghigno che non riusciva a sopprimere nonostante avesse il labbro appoggiato contro la sua tazza di tè bollente, da cui stava bevendo.

«La prossima volta entriamo tutti insieme e vediamo chi cade per primo,» controbatté Smith, che aveva accolto più che bene la nota di sfida nel tono della donna.

«Attenti agli sgambetti, stangoni. Da lassù potreste non vedere cosa succede alle vostre caviglie.» Levi gli lanciò un’occhiata di traverso, le sopracciglia candidamente inarcate.

«Qualche bimbetto potrebbe venirci addosso, dici?» intervenne Mike, appoggiando un gomito sul tavolo con fare provocatorio.

«Tu sarai il primo a cadere, Zacharias,» sibilò subito l’altro.

Hanji ridacchiava dietro ad una mano, ed Erwin scosse appena il capo con aria allegra.

«Io e Mike contro voi due,» propose quest’ultimo, facendo scorrere lo sguardo sulle espressioni degli altri tre. «È permesso aiutarsi a vicenda, ma non penalizzare gli altri. Chi perde paga da bere.»

«Andata.» La donna gli prese la mano e gliela strinse con vigore, entusiasta. Gli altri due non avevano nemmeno avuto il tempo di dire la loro, ma ad ogni modo non avevano nulla in contrario.

Erwin sorrideva soddisfatto.

«Allora quando torniamo?» chiese subito Hanji, già esaltata all’idea di rimettere presto piede sulla pista di ghiaccio.

«Senti, cosa, vedi un po’ di calmarti, io mi devo ancora scongelare il culo da prima.»

«Quanto sei noioso, Levi!»

«Taci e smetti di rompere.»

«Chi è che rompe, scusa?»

«Ragazzi, abbassate la voce, per favore, ci stanno guardando tutti…»

I due tacquero, ma continuarono a scambiarsi smorfie da un capo all’altro del tavolo.

«Potremmo tornare il prossimo fine settimana,» suggerì Erwin, poggiando i gomiti sul tavolo e intrecciando le dita fra loro. «Forse ci sarà un po’ più di gente, visto che si avvicina il Natale, ma credo sia meglio che aspettare gennaio, no?»

«Assolutamente sì!» trillò Hanji in risposta, appoggiando il capo sulla spalla di Mike con uno strano sorriso. «Vi stracceremo. Giusto, Levi?»

«Non fare domande idiote.» Lo sguardo del diretto interessato era fisso sul più alto dei quattro. «È l’unico motivo per cui lo faccio, certo che li stracceremo.»

L’unica risposta di Mike fu un verso piatto e per nulla impressionato, cosa che causò lo sbuffo di una risatina da parte di Erwin, orgogliose proteste dagli altri due, e tutti e quattro si misero a discutere su chi fosse stato il peggiore sulla pista, e quante cadute si potevano contare veramente come cadute (perché se ti afferri alla ringhiera all’ultimo e non finisci per terra non vale, sosteneva Hanji), e quanta importanza avesse l’essere entrati prima o più tardi, e che senso aveva discutere se tanto si sarebbero sfidati la volta successiva.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per aver letto, spero che sia piaciuta almeno un pochino!


End file.
